


The Magic of Mistletoe

by BeautifulOutkastz



Series: Targaryen Restoration🖤❤️ [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Jonerys Secret santa - Fandom
Genre: A Dream of Spring, Crown of Love and Beauty, Cullenlingus, Declarations Of Love, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fantasy Sex, Feels, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Game of thrones post season 8, Happy Anniversary, Happy Ending, Hot Sex, House Stark, House Targaryen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jon Snow is a Romantic, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys, Jonerys Fanfic, Jonerys Monthly Events, Jonerys Secret Santa 2018, King and Queen of Hearts, King and Queen of Westeros, Married Couple, Married Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Married Life, Married Sex, Merry Christmas, Missionary Position, Naughty Jon Snow, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Oral Sex, Origin Myths, POV Jon Snow, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post - Game of Thrones (TV), Post-Canon, Post-War for the Dawn, Romance, Romantic Soulmates, Sexual Fantasy, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Sweet/Hot, Targaryen Restoration, Their Love Is So, They Rule at Dragonstone, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter Blue Roses, baby targlings, jonerys smut, lovely smut, the lord’s kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:31:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulOutkastz/pseuds/BeautifulOutkastz
Summary: **Almost one year after the Great War for the Dawn, Jon and Daenerys celebrate their one year anniversary with their close friends and family at Dragonstone. As they walk amongst the castle, Jon notices Dany as she spots a sudden memory, reminding her of the very night they’d wed a year ago in Winterfell.





	1. “I’ve Missed You”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts).



> Written for Jonerys Secret Santa 2018 for @commandercrouton on Tumblr. 
> 
> Special thanks to @justwanderingneverlost for the awesome mood board tips, ur amazing 😘 
> 
> *Merry Xmas Jonerys Family, this one is rather LONGG lol!! I really hope you guys will like it, as it is two gifts in one: Fluff (C1) & SMUT (C2) ;)
> 
> *And if ya do, please don’t be afraid to comment below, bc your comments are quite “magical” to me ;*

 

 

 

 

 

“ _Your Grace,_ preparations for the feast are currently underway, and the guests yourself and the Queen have requested from each of the Seven Kingdoms are arriving as scheduled.” Missandei announced with a kindhearted smile. She stepped in closer, dropping her tone down to inform him more discreetly..

 “ _..And_ , thee.. _other_ plans you’ve made for later on this evening when the Queen retires will go accordingly as we’ve discussed, Your Grace.” Jon gave a knowing smile and nod in return as he spoke to his friend.

 “Wonderful. Thank you Missandei, that should be all for now.” She nodded graciously, dismissing herself with a slight turn on her heels as Jon suddenly began to speak. “Oh, sorry my lady, but there is one other thing,” Jon asked with curiosity, “.. _The Queen,_ is she done with her duties for today?”

 Missandei smiled warmly as she suddenly began to speak. “Yes she is, Your Grace. She’s out on the cliffs with the dragons..and with the _children_.”

 Jon couldn’t help but smile at the thought of his precious family, the family that he’d once believed that he’d thought he’d never have. And now he did have that. And he had it….with _Her_.

 “I’d figured,” he said to her, his words kind and sincere as he spoke to his Queens’ most trusted advisor. It was she who had witnessed their Queen’s growth over the years where he’d knew nothing of her existence, making her into the women he’d loved and admired with every being within his body. Missandei and her husband Greyworm, the fierce captain of the Unsullied army had not only been loyal, trustworthy friends to Daenerys, but to him as well.

 “Thank you once again, Missandei.” Jon said as he nodded off once more, turning to make his way through the hustle and bustle of Dragonstone to find his family as he’d missed them so. He hadn’t seen, nor heard from his Queen since earlier this morning, and he was longing to see her beautiful face once more. As he walked swiftly through the festively-decorated Great Throne room, nodding off and accepting bows and kind words of, “ _Good Afternoon, Your Grace”,_ along with congratulatories from guests and castle staff, Dothraki and Unsullied alike, he’d came upon an entrance way that would lead him to a quicker passage towards the rocky cliffs of the ancient island. As he stopped to grab a flaming torch from a nearby wall for better vision, he paced through the dark, narrow corridor that led to a tunneled staircase of jagged black stone. His thoughts began to play in his mind, recalling the quiet time they’d shared this morning making love until the first light of dawn shone brightly amongst their chambers. Moans and cries of love and passion filled the air around them as he drove his hips in and out of her slick, tight sweetness, only to drown out into the early morning breeze whilst the faint sounds of huge saltwater waves crashing gently against rocky stone. And when the sun began to set off in the early morning horizon across the clear blue skies, she’d sent for the babes via Missandei. The sight of their sweet, angelic faces immediately warmed him, bringing joy straight into his heart. Those were the times that he’d cherished most of all, quiet moments were he’d felt at peace with his family before duty called to both himself and Daenerys..until they could finally be together once again.

_______________________________________

 

He descended down into the darkness amongst the staircase ahead, his thick, leather boots tapping hard and firm, resounding loudly upon each rocky step that followed as he’d took the last step down towards the ground below; coming to a complete halt as he’d finally approached the tall wooden door that would lead him to his destination. Grasping the noticeably large iron handle into the palm of his hand, he'd quickly realized how warm it had felt to the touch as he turned the handle fully in one swift motion, until an audible clicking sound was heard. The door had finally gave way against the ground he’d stood upon with a heavy budge, reverberating loudly off the narrow stairwell walls in the formidable castle. And suddenly, a gust of warm air rushed pass through him, blowing the flames out immediately from his torch. A burst of the warmest, most brightest sunlight hindered his vision, but only for a mere second as he caught the salty scent of The Narrow Sea.

Opening the door more fully, he stepped through and out onto the rocky cliffs of their ancestral home of Dragonstone. He was greeted by a guard of the Unsullied to his right who’d stood watch as he guarded his post. Quick nods was exchanged as he passed the guard his blown out torch that he held within his hand. And swiftly on his heels, he turned around to face the wide open skies against the gentle winds of Spring, spotting a seemingly resting Drogon, off into the distance. Lush, green plains of grass that was accented with colorful flowers laid outstretched atops the rocky cliffs and where he stood; the smell of Spring and saltwater filling his nostrils as he squinted his eyes closely in search for his family. The vision of her tiny frame standing from afar finally appeared before his eyes, his heart stammering quickly as he anxiously began to stride towards her direction.

 As he continued his pace on, his thoughts began to trace him back a year ago to date, as it was the day where he’d decided to make her his wife in Winterfell’s godswood. He’d vowed to the Old Gods that he'd love and protect her heart fiercely until the end of his days, under the sacred Weirwood tree in front of the ones they’d cherished the most. They were the same friends and family who’d travel near and far for tonight’s dinner feast to commemorate their first year of marital bliss, along with the approaching one year anniversary of the defeat of The Great War. He’d thought back on how beautiful she’d looked that night; a lovely crown of blue winter roses and mistletoe laid donned atop of her head as she’d trailed gracefully towards him down an aisle covered of fine powdery-white snow. He had picked each rare flower himself for her from the glass gardens of Winterfell, along with three, tiny mistletoe sprigs he’d uncovered from the heart of the Wolfswood. Her long, platinum hair fell low and loosely around her, giving off an ethereal glow of beauty that this world would never witness the likes of again _._

 He’d then thought back on how hard they’d fought to destroy the God of Death himself, better known as the _Night King_. It was he, who had risen hundreds and thousands of undead beings to wreak havoc and bring death upon the world, but with the love they’d shared for one another and with the will and determination to live, they shattered his demonic form into a million tiny shards, only to take down his entire league of his army right along with him. The wars against Cersei had been won as well, as she’d refused to to take leave of the city of King’s Landing and to step down as the usurper Queen that she was. It had left Daenerys with only one logical decision; to bring _fire_ and _blood_ in classical Targaryen-like fashion straight to the Red Keep as she sat upon her precious Iron Throne, ultimately bringing her disastrous reign to a dramatic and fiery end. The remnants of Winter had finally passed on as they’d took their rightful seats as the saviors of the world, the new King and Queen of The Seven Kingdoms. They would reside in their family’s ancestral home right here at Dragonstone, until the city of King’s Landing was rebuilt back from the trauma caused from the aftermath of the wars.

 And shortly thereafter in the oncoming months, when the warmth of Spring had finally began to grace the lands of Westeros, she’d given birth to their beautiful twin babes, Daeron and Rhaeyana. He’d recalled how he’d stood watch by her, never leaving her side as she labored for those two, long nerve-wracking days, feeling the anxiety and nervousness in the pit of his belly. Patiently he’d awaited the arrival of his precious son, his heart soaring highly as he'd noticed his coming into the world, with lusciously golden-white locs of hair that resembled the same like his mothers. But as Sam began to tidy and double check on Daenerys’  current state of mind, he’d suddenly let out gleeful cheer that sounded off loudly around their bed chambers,

  _“Oh my…oh gods Jon..there’s a-anotha…and it’s head is..the-THERE’S ANOTHA BABE CROWNIN, YOUR GRACES!!”_

 He’d stood stunned in disbelief as a rush of pure emotion flourished throughout his body, never imagining that one day he’d become a father to not one, but two healthy babes simultaneously at one time. He’d continued keeping her calm, encouraging her to muster up the last bit of strength she’d possessed in her exhausted, tiny body. And with one gentle push, a girl of dark, curly hair was born into the world. Tears of happiness flowed from their eyes as their small, healthy cries sounded loud and strong throughout the quiet of the castle. They’d embraced each other as they’d held their precious babies tightly in their arms. The hardest war was finally won, for she had given birth to the two reminders of the undeniable love that they’d shared for one another.

_______________________________________

 

She stood with her back turned towards him facing the glimmer of the Narrow Sea, holding Daeron as he slept peacefully within her tightly-folded arms. Her crimson-colored gown made of fine exotic silks, along with her long, platinum hair flowed swiftly about in the breeze, as he caught a side glimpse of her frame, noticing she had just finished feeding their precious young son. Quieting his footsteps, he suddenly caught the attention of Erri, Rhaeyana’s Dothraki nanny, who sat upon the grassy ground below holding their other sweetling in her lap who was fast asleep, assuming she’d just been feed as well. He placed one finger playfully over his mouth as he snuck in closer, but then Drogon lifted his large head off of the ground, turning slightly in his direction as he acknowledged his presence. The ground rumbled, as he blew out a great gust of hot air through his huge, beastly snout. She then turned her head slightly as he cautiously stepped in from behind, and swiftly he placed both of his hands over her head, covering her eyes in surprise. As he took a glance down upon the lovely profile of her face, her lips parting slightly as she breathed out his name.

 “Jon? _”_

 A sweet, knowing smile flashed slowly across her face, feeling as if she’d finally caught on to the little game that he was playing. He grazed his bearded face lightly against her earlobe as he whispered softly, “Who else would it be _,_ My Queen _...Happy Anniversary again, my love._ ”

 As she stood still in place with her arm cradling Daeron firmly against her chest, she reached up with her free hand as she slowly began to trace her fingers delicately along his forearm, stopping at his hands that laid covered atop of her eyes. Lacing her fingers in between his own, she slowly began to peel away his hand, revealing her long, fluttering lashes that batted wildly from the bright afternoon sun. Shimmering pools of blue and gold reflected straight into his own as the words fell from her lips like a silent prayer,

 “ _I’ve_ _missed_ _you_.”

 She was mesmerizing, he’d thought to himself, as he stared at the love of his life admiring her for the incredible women that she was. Slowly, as he wetted his lips with his tongue, he tilted his head in closer, placing a tender chaste kiss onto her soft, supple lips. She let out a breathless sigh against his mouth, as she nuzzled her nose against his own, savoring the feeling of one another.

 He smiled so sweetly at her as they stood still, caught in a complete trance. As he reached in to kiss her lips once more, a small, girlish giggle erupted from behind them as Erri suddenly began to speak in her native Dothraki tongue.

 “ _Kh-Khaleesi?_ ”

 Dany immediately snapped out of her daze too, letting out a quiet snort of laughter, “ _Mmm_ _,_ do you see the effect that you have on your Queen _,_ Jon Snow? _”_

 Letting out a light chuckle, he reached out his arms to hold Daeron so that she could attend to little Rhaeyana. As she gently placed their now sleeping son carefully within his arms, holding him securely against his chest, he purposely grazed his fingers lightly over her exposed teat, causing her to flinch in response as her nipple instantly hardened under his sudden touch. A mischievous smirk turned up in the corner of his mouth as he tauntingly smoothed the front of her dress back over the curve of her breast. Appearing to be quite flustered from his ministrations, she let out a quiet snort of laughter as she playfully batted his hand away, finally turning her attentions to the Dothraki girl with a smile across her face.

 A few foreign words was exchanged between the two as Erri stood, handing little Rhaeyana over to her mother with gentle care, making sure not to awaken her from her sweet slumber. And with a quick nod of her head, Erri dismissed herself from her duty, leaving them behind as she made her way back up towards the castle.

 They’d spent the remainder of the afternoon with the dragons and the children, reflecting back on the memories they’d created so far over the course of a years timespan. As the sun slowly began to set off in the horizon, they'd treaded their way back up towards the castle to prepare themselves for this evening's upcoming events. Friends and family members filed up eagerly to greet them as they entered back inside the castle walls, and as they continued on towards their chambers, he’d taken notice of the peculiar look on her face as she’d glanced around from time to time, noting the strange wintery decor that was chosen for the specific occasion.

 As they passed an Unsullied guarding the door to their chambers, she turned around to face him as she shot him a knowing glance, “ _Mistletoe_ , my King??”

 His mouth remained pressed into a tight-lipped smile as he tried his hardest not give away his facial expressions. _Gods help me, for I am shit at lyin._

 “.. _Jonnn?”_ she asked, her voice rather inquisitive as they strolled inside of their solar, ever so persistent for an explanation,

 “.. _What_ _are_ _you_ _trying_ _to_ _hide_ _from_ _your_ _Queen?_ ”

 He’d remembered telling her that it was the sigil of House Charlton, the noble house that once resided in the heart of the Riverlands before the wars. He knew that she’d remembered the thick of it in the godswood, the shrubby said to-be parasitic plant that grew high amongst the tall oak trees covered in blankets of powdery white snow, recalling the beautiful look on her face as he’d recited that bit of history regarding the once noble, yet fallen house. And he remembered how her eyes went aglow a year ago to date, when he’d told her of how he’d picked each frosty-blue rose as rare as her beauty for the crown that she’d worn, admiring the three, tiny mistletoe sprigs that laid intertwined in between each rose stem. It was once that she’d asked of its whereabouts after the wars had presided, as he’d remembered telling her that it sadly was destroyed due to the destruction at Winterfell. But he’d known that she’d never heard of the other stories; mythical tales of the magical powers that the plant was said to have possessed, recalling the stories he’d remembered Old Nan use to tell to himself, Robb and Theon as young lads growing up in Winterfell. The other stories had proven to be true, as they’d seen first hand the magical forces within the world they’d lived in had still existed to this very day. Given the truth in those tales, he believed strongly in the myths he’d grown up hearing regarding the magical tales of mistletoe.

 

“Wel- _ouchh,_ ” he said suddenly as they’d sat upon the mattress, with a very alert Daeron who babbled away cheerfully, as he gently tugged away on his father’s curly locs of hair. He kissed him lovingly on his forehead as he pulled away his tiny hands.

 ”I know you are well aware of its historic significance, my love. But there is more that I’ve yet to share with you, as I do plan to give you a proper history lesson on the many tales of this said... mistletoe _.”_


	2. “Love and Beauty”

 

 Hearty laughs and drunken tales of yesteryear filled the hall of Dragonstone, as they sat amongst their dear loved ones, sharing an exceptionally-divine royal feast. He took note, as she’d seemed rather fidgety throughout the course of the dinner, her dornish red halfway downed as he took one glance inside of her goblet.

 “ _Are_ _youu_   _OKAYY_ , _MY_   _LOVEE!?”_ he announced loudly over the noise, hoping to catch the attentions of Missandei, who’d caught on rather quickly to the unusually loud voice level within his tone.

 With a quick nod of his head, he signaled her advisor to take her leave as she excused herself away from the dining hall, slipping out completely unnoticed by her Queen.

 “Oh yes _,_ I’m just fine _,_ ” she said with a pause, her lip twitching slightly as she leaned in closer to him to be more discreet, “..Well _,_ it’s just that _.._ I _-_ I’m so curious as to what thiss.. _“_ history lesson _”_  could possibly be all about?”

 The clatter of fork and plate and laughter grew louder as a brief silence fell in between them both, his gaze turning dark as he discreetly slid his hand underneath of the table, resting his palm gently on her thigh as it instantly calmed down her anticipation,

  _I am the Ice to her Fire, the only one who could ever tame her burning flames of desire._ He knew that she was ready to take her leave as so was he _,_ for he knew that she was anxiously awaiting to find out just exactly what he had in store for her inside of their chambers _._

 Keeping his gaze tauntingly on her, a cocky smile formed slowly across his face,

 “ _Hmph_ ” he breathed out, “.. and you shall find out soon enough, my Queen..”

 His fingers began to glide gently in between her thighs as her body tensed forward; her breath hitching from his burning touch as he lent into the crook of her neck, his breath hot on ear as he whispered softly, “ I know your ready to retirefor the nightmy love _._ ” His fingers dipped in between her thighs, and he found her bare and damp there, as he groaned at the feel of her already sopping-wet for him, his cock beginning to arise at that thought her, being submerged into her tight abyss.

 “Finish your dornish red in your cup, your Grace,” he said gruffly, while cooeing hotly into her ear, “.. and I’ll meetwith you soon after I finish partaking with our guests _._ ”   

 

——————————————————————

 

  A short time thereafter, he too had found himself just as anxious as she was, as he tried to give her an ample amount of time for her to settle into the “surprise” that awaited inside of their bedchambers. And soon enough, after sharing his meal and a few good laughs with his family and friends, he dismissed himself too from the hall, his legs moving him briskly through windy halls and narrow turns until he approached their chamber door, which was unguarded just as he’d instructed. The smell of exotic wild flowers and spices was detected, as the scent seemingly crept through the cracks of the door, permeating the hallway of where he’d stood. Bracing himself for what he’d soon discover on the other side of the door along with her current state of mind, he took one deep breath as he turned the knob, opening it to find that his plan was in full effect, just as he’d imagined that it would.

 The luscious, aromatic scents of her favorite bath oils and spices greeted him straight away; dozens of candles glowed brightly yet softly, creating the atmosphere for what he had planned behind these very walls. Closing the door behind him quietly until a soft “clicking” sound was heard, a small, cracking voice called out for him, her voice sounding emotional as she’d patiently awaited his arrival. The sound of it made his heart ache with longing, and slowly he strolled in amongst a trail littered in red and _blue_ rose petals, leading straight towards an elaborately-wrapped chest that sat atop of the bed, which had contained her anniversary gift inside. The bed too was covered in petals, and he noticed she’d opened the chest, the scroll from inside which contained the “instructions” was placed aside amongst the pillow.

  _Oh Gods, she has it on!_

 His boots gave way, clunking heavily against the stone-hard floor, and as he turned the corner, he came up upon the lovely vision of her sitting amongst the scalding hot bath waters, wearing the _crown of love and beauty_ as it rested atop of her head.

 She was lovely, her lips pink and puffy, her face and cheeks flushed and dewy from her happy tears and from the heat of the bath waters. She gazed up at him with wide eyes brimming with sheer desire, and the sight of her this way instantly made his manhood grow tight within his breeches, curiosity then surfacing amongst her angelic face.

 “Did I keep ya waitin _’_ long enough _,_ mybeautiful Queen _?“_ he asked gruffly as he sauntered over to grab a few of her hair pins off of the vanity, placing them securely into his pocket as their eyes remained locked into a tight, alluring trance.

 “ _J-Jonn,”_ she asked as she tried her hardest to get her words out completely, touching the rare crown lightly as a small, white berry fell away from a tiny sprig of mistletoe, “.. H _-_ how is it that _…_ i _-_ it’s still _...ALIVE?!”_

 He suddenly found his gaze wandering down to her soft fleshy mounds as they floated atop of the waters, her nipples hardening instantly as a cool breeze flowed in from the opened balcony doors.

 “Hmm _,_ I'll tell youthatsoon enough too _…_ ” he said with a pause as he unloosened and pulled his gorget over his head, letting it fall to the stonehard floor with a “clunk.” As he pulled his tunic swiftly over his head to expose his well-toned chest, he knelt down beside her at the edge of the metal tub as they'd finally come face to face..

 “..But firstImustadmitthat _…_ you are a sight to behold _,_ mysweetandlovingwife. _”_

 Her smile was infectious as she softly placed her hand on his cheek, grazing her fingers over his lightly-bearded jawline, and it took everything in his power for him to not ravish her right then and there as she soaked, and slowly he placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, intentionally avoiding her soft, pillowy lips for now. Lifting the crown carefully off of the top of her head,  her long, platinum hair began to drift about in the waters. His voice became low and sultry as he whispered suddenly,

 “So _,_ are you ready now for your history lesson _,_ my Queen?”

 Her brows furrowed together with curiosity as he grabbed her hand gently, running her fingers over the petals as they’d felt smooth to the touch.

 “Yes _…_ but I just don’t understand _,_ of what history do you speak of? And I thought that it had been destroyed from the wars from what you told me back at Winterfell? _”_

 He brushed her hair away gently from her eyes as he went on to tell her about the first tale as he’d recalled it from his memory, according to Old Nan. He'd told her the tale of the mysterious mistletoe plant being a source for fertility, for the women of the North believed that the tiny, white berries, when eaten, would fill their bellies with bouncing babes. Immortality was another tale as well, as it had grown high amongst the treetops in the thick of the winter solstice. The plant was said to be one of the reasons why the oak trees in the heart of Winter was able to thrive and would never die in the unforgiving chilly winds of the Northern lands.

 Her eyes grew wide with shock as she touched the crown once more, letting her fingers lightly graze over its beauty, her voice breathless as she whispered, “ _Amazing._ So _,_ you mean to tell me that you’ve known of its whereabouts, this whole entire time _?_ ”

 “Aye _.._ I did _,_ ” he said with confidence, “I had it shipped down here to Dragonstoneduring the wars with the refugees from Winterfell _,_ to make sure that it would stay safe until _…_ this very moment as we speak _.”_

 Disbelief, was what he could see as her eyes grew wet with tears as she moved in closer towards him, causing the water to slosh over the metal tub, the water falling with a “ _splash_ ” onto the floor beneath them. He dreamt of this moment since he constructed the crown itself, knowing that the enchanted plant would aid in its preservation, _forever._

 Snaking her arms around his neck, as the fragrantly-hot waters dripped down unto his chest, she leaned into him as she nuzzled her nose against his own, her breath hot along his mouth as he began to tease her, brushing his full lips against her pink, puffy ones.

 “ _I_ _love_ _you_ _,_ _Jon_ _,”_ she said cooeing softly, her voice sincere and seductive all at the same, “.. Now _please_ _,_ get me out of this tub andmake love to me now _,_ your Queen demands it of you _._ ”

 “Aye. And she shall will have her wish _,_ just as she commands _.._ ”  

 Her lustful gaze remained on him as he’d suddenly stood, placing the _crown of beauty_ back atop of her lovely head. He reached back into his pocket to grab the hairpins that he’d retrieved from her vanity earlier, and using the intricately-woven rose stems from each bud, he carefully pinned the crown into her hair, causing her to flinch as she lightly placed her fingers atop of his hands. “What are doing _,_ love _?_ ” she asked quizzically. As he pinned the last pin into her hair, giving the crown a gentle tug to check for its sturdiness until he was fully satisfied, he smoothed her hair away from her face once more, as he ran the pad of his thumb gently over her bottom lip.

 “Come _,_ my love,” he said as he reached out for her to help her up.

 “I have one more tale to tell you and it requires _..._ your full _-_ on undivided attention _.”_

 She stood carefully as he helped her to stand, and the sight of her as the water rolled off of her taut, perky breasts down to the curve of her hips, dripping off the apex of her thighs, his cock grew tighter within his breeches as he thought about the next part of his fantasy; _to make her cry out his name as he devoured her alive whilst the spring breeze of night, as she wore her lovely crown from their enchanted wedding night._

 Draping her robe over the enticing curves of her frame, he took her by the hand as he lead her through and out of the balcony doors, the gentle breeze from the sea smoothly flowing around them where they stood. She continued on, as she paced towards the balcony, leaning her body up against the ledge in a seductive fashion as she gazed upon his stance, and as he stood admiring her from afar, her robe fell open, exposing the front of her body as he slowly began to trail his eyes down, stopping all the way to her clean-shavened nether lips. Resting her elbows up amongst the ledge, she asked him seductively, “So tell me, my King. Exactly what _tale,_ requires my full attention now?”

  _Seven hells, she’s such a fookin’ tease,_ he thought to himself. His eyes gazed longingly at the sight of her this way, like a wolf would its prey, and slowly he strutted towards her until they were met face to face by his sudden approach. As he slowly began to skim his fingers along the inside of her robe, he was met by the hot, smooth dampness of her milky, white skin. Her breathing hitched from his sudden touch, feeling goosebumps prick amongst her skin, and slowly he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her in closer as he whispered gruffly into her ear.

 “Have you ever heardof the mythicalstory of Frigga _.._ the _Goddess of Love and Beauty?”_

 “ _Mmm_ _-_ _mph_ _,”_ she said, sighing against the crook of his neck in a quiet whisper with the shake of her head, “ _Nooo_ _,_  I’m _afraid I have not_.”

 Slowly as he drew his eyes back onto hers, he wrapped his free arm around her, holding her flushed against his bare skin. His other hand slowly began to travel upwards along her spine, feeling her shiver from his touch, and suddenly his fingers found the nape of her neck, drawing them gently into her platinum-gold, shimmering locs of hair, “ _...she was the mother to Balder, the God of the Summer Sun, who loved her son so much.._ ” he paused, as he brushed his hot mouth tauntingly against her parted lips, feeling her shiver as she let out a sigh, “.. _and, Balder had a dream one night that he would die by the hands of his enemy, the evil spirit named Loki, as I recall it. He told his mother this and.._ ” he loosened his hold gently from around her, his hand leaving her hair as he slowly began to trail his fingers over her face, cupping her chin gently as he began to splay his fingers down over her lush, perky breasts, feeling her nipples pebble under his eager touch. Taking one step backward as he gazed lovingly over her body with complete adoration, trying his hardest to maintain his self composure as he went on with his tale, “.. _and_ _soon after, she’d visited each of the elements of the world, -wind, fire and water, but Loki had tricked Balder’s blind brotha Hoder, into shooting his brother in the heart of an arrow made of..a mistletoe twig.”_

 Brushing his hands up along the sides of her torso, as he traced his thumbs along the undersides of her breasts, he caressed  them lightly, making her breathing grow ragged and weary with want and need, “.. _she cried, for her son was gone, but her tears, as I remembered Old Nan had said…suddenly changed the mistletoes berries from red..to white.”_

  _“So, her son..did he, d-die..my love?”_

 His hands gently pushed her silky robe open, letting it fall as it pooled at the creases of her elbows, exposing her more fully as the breeze whipped about them swiftly, “.. _he was resurrected love, and because of this she pledged that the plant would forever be a symbol of love and prosperity, promising to bestow a kiss upon anyone who would walk under its presence, requiring that each berry that was plucked away from its twig, is owed only one, single, kiss..”_ His gaze fell away from her eyes as he gently began to caress her breasts, causing her to moan out his name softly, biting her lip as she suddenly began to rock her hips against his erection. He went on, as he began to lightly tease and tug gently on her stiffened nipples, “.. _you know, I’ve heard this tale a thousand times before when I was a lad in the North, and I’ve kissed you once before underneath of it.. remember, our wedding night love...”_

  _“Mmmph,”_ she said, trailing off her words, _“..Yesss, I remember..”_

 “ _..But soon after that night I’d constructed this crown, I dreamt every night of the vision of you wearing it in the warmth of Spring, on this very day...”_ Dipping his head back into the crook of her neck, he reached up, plucking away one of the fat, white berries from her crown as he whispered softly into her ear, “Hmph, looks to me my love _...you owe me a kiss.”_

 Her fingers trailed lightly over his face as she snaked her fingers back into his hair, her nails tugging lightly at his scalp as she breathed out a breathless plea, “Mmmphh _, yess please..PLEASEEE, kiss me now, Jon Snow.”_

 The wanton look in her eyes was all he needed to see as he suddenly dropped his hands to hold her firmly by her waist. His breathing hot against her mouth, her lips full and pink, and suddenly, he crashed his lips against hers as he pushed her further up against the ledge. Her fingers pulled harder at his scalp, as their tongues battled for dominance, and slowly, she dragged her teeth over his soft, full lips, as she pulled his bottom lip greedily into the warmth of her pretty mouth. 

  _“Mmphh, fuckk Daeneryss..”_ he moaned gruffly at the sensuality of her kisses, as he then swiped his tongue eagerly across her plushly-parted lips, “So _,_ you want _more_ _,_ eh _?”_

 She whimpered shamelessly as she began to rock her hips in agreeance, making his heart stammer wildly against his rib cage as he felt her fingertips wander down to his painfully hard erection, but suddenly he brushed her hands away lightly, shaking his head as he whispered, “Uh _-_ uh love _.._ tonight _,_ your pleasure comes first. _”_

 Snaking his hands back into her hair once more, he kissed her abruptly as he continued ravishing her mouth, teeth clashing, tongues sliding and caressing against one anothers as he slowly began to trail his mouth away from her lips, kissing each pulse-point along her neck as he continued his sweet exploration. His hands smoothed back upwards towards her breasts as he lent into her, engulfing one of the stiffened pink buds hotly into his mouth, giving a gentle grasp and tug of his teeth. She yelped, letting out a squeal of delight as he moved to the other, giving the same attentions as he bent down on one knee, continuing his tortuous path down along her body, placing wet kisses down past her belly until his eyes met the sight over her puffy, pink nether lips, glistening wet with her desire. Lust-filled eyes remained locked in to one another as he leaned in to place a kiss lightly at the top of her sex, causing her to moan and shiver as his hands held her hips steady for he knew she was anticipating his next move. And without hesitation, he reached back in, catching the lovely scent of her blossoming flower as he slowly ran his tongue upwards along her dripping wet slit, sucking her in fully as he pulled away with a  “ _pop.”_ Feeling the tight grasp of her fingers as she pulled at his hair, she moaned out as she whimpered his name, “ _Mmmmmm, yess Jon, yess love, just like that...”_

 He brushed his thumbs over her soakened cunt lips to open her up more fully, finding her pink and wet with want, just as he imagined he would. Slowly, as he began to tease her, he began to spread her arousal over her sensitivity, his thumbs encircling, teasing her clit creating pressure as she began to plead out for him to make her come. His hands skimmed up the back of her thighs towards her plump, curvy arse cheeks as he gently lifted her leg up, holding her thigh open more fully to him as he gently draped her upon his shoulder. Continuing on as he worshipped her body like the _goddess_ that she was, he slowly began to trace his tongue over her sensitivity with small, yet firm flicks. She exhaled sharply as he continued on, swirling and licking, lapping and nibbling away at her as he gazed up amongst the valley of her chest, her bottom lip pulled in, her face contorted as he held her open. And slowly, he slid his tongue eagerly into the hot, tight slickness of her quivering-hot channel.

 He moaned gruffly into her at the smokey-sweet taste of her as she cried out, his fingers gripping possessively into her arse cheeks to bring her in much closer. His nose and scruffy beard continuously hitting her engorged sex as he dipped in and out of her at a slow, tourturos pace. The sounds that fell from those pretty lips of hers as she grinded her hips sensually made him feel as if he was ready to combust in the tight confines of his pants. Pulling away once more, he snaked one arm around her thigh to spread her swollen cunt lips open with his fingers as he slowly slid two digits into her slippery-wet channel.

 She cried out his name once more as his fingers pumped in and out of her, his thumb moving lazily over her swollen-pink nub. The sticky sounds of her sweet-honeyed nectar began to coat his fingers as he suddenly curled them upwards, feeling her gently beginning to flutter, her eyes shimmering of blue sapphire gemstones, her chest heaving rapidly as she began to brace herself up against the ledge. He gazed lovingly into her eyes as he continued to pleasure her into her ecstasy, feeling her legs beginning to quake around his head as she continued to chase after her sweet release.

 “Come for me...come for me now mylove _,”_ he said gruffly, changing his pace as he fucked her properly with his skillful fingers. He watched her as she slowly came undone, his mouth back on her as he flattened his tongue, feeling her walls suddenly clench and contract around his fingers as she called out his name amongst the warm, salty breeze of the Narrow Sea.

 He gave her some time to recover from her release as he caressed her, holding her lower half closely to his body. She was spent, her legs barely able to stand alone as he lifted himself back up, leaving a trail of wet kisses behind on her body until they were finally face to face once more. He was a patient man, yes, but as he began to kiss her lips passionately, letting her taste herself amongst her soft, warm tongue, he’d finally broke as he couldn’t wait any longer to be submerged inside of her welcoming love. No words were said as he held her firmly to him, his arms snaking underneath of her thighs as he suddenly scooped her up, carrying her tiny body back inside as he walked them over towards their bed that laid covered with blue and red rose petals. He kissed her softly in the illuminance of the candlelight as it glowed softly around them where he stood. Carefully, as he sat her upright amongst the plush feather mattress, he unpinned the lovely crown from her head ever so gently, catching a glimpse of her as a few of the dark, indigo-colored petals fell away in a featherlight flutter about her, making her seem as if she really and truly was the _goddess of love and beauty_ come again, as he felt his eyes suddenly grow wet with tears. His heart instantly began to swell with pure love and adoration for her, for she was not only the beloved Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, but the Queen who would always and forever be the ruler over his heart.

 “Jon _,_ what’s the matter _?_ ” she pleaded softly, her eyes showing of concern.

 He let out a light chuckle as he tried his hardest to maintain his composure, turning his face away to hide the fat, watery tears as they began to swell within his eyes.   

 “Nothin _,_ well it’s just that I _…”_

  _“Pleasee,”_ she pleaded quietly, _“.._ don't do that Jon _,_ not right now. You always say that you feel you don’t deserv— _”_

  _“—_ No _,_ no Dany _,”_ he said cutting in, as he turned his attentions back towards her. He began to slip off his boots, letting each fall to the floor with an echoing “thud.” Lifting her chin up as he gazed into her liquid pools of desire, he brushed his thumb lightly over the plushness of her soft, pillowy lips, as he said gruffly in his northern tone,

 “I was just about to tell ya how much I _,_ I _-_ I love you _,_ Daenerys _,”_ he paused, “..Thank you, my sweet angel, for being so amazing..you are just so, so precious to me, you and our beautiful children. _”_ Pausingoncemore _,_ hebreathed out a large gust of air is he continued on, “ Sometimes _,_ even now as I look at you _,_ I feel that I’m not able to _,_ ya know _,_ explain the magnitude of how much I truly love and adore you..”

 Her gaze burned through him hungrily as she slowly stood, letting her robe fall gently to the floor as it pooled around her delicate feet and toes. Her eyes remained on him as she breathed out seductively,

 “Well then, how about you just..show me..with that lovely cock of yours exactly how much you love and truly adore your Queen, my King?”

 Suddenly, his heart drummed wildly at the explicit tone in her voice, his loins slowly burning at the sensation as she slowly began to skim her fingers down his muscular chest; hooking her fingers into the laces of his breeches. She tugged and pulled away at the strings to unloosened them, her hand smooth and warm to the touch as she slowly snaked the palm of her hand down to the growing thickness of his hard, weeping shaft.

 He hissed as she wrapped her hand around him to pull him away from the tight confines of his pants, letting them fall to the floor as he stepped out of them, along with her robe as she slowly began to pump her hand along his weighty length. His hands were grasped into her hair once more as he cradled her head, holding her face to his own as he ravished her wanton lips with an intense passion. He walked her backwards until he felt her body jump as the back of her knees finally hit the side of the mattress, and slowly he brought his leg up, resting his knee in between the silkiness of her hot thighs, feeling her wetness as he slowly brought them down with a “poof.” Laughter escaped their lips from the sudden fall as a large cloud of red and blue petals floated about them, while he laid flatly atop of her,  caressing her soft, precious body. As she laid underneath of him, with her hair splayed out all around her, her face flustered red with her eyes wettened with tears, she nuzzled her nose against his own as she simply breathed out, “ _I_ _need_   _you._ ” And slowly, he snaked his hand down her body, giving two, good lazy pumps along his throbbing shaft. She shivered in anticipation as he rubbed the weeping tip, teasingly amongst her dripping, wet folds. And suddenly, he penetrated her precious womb slowly, hitting the back of her tight walls until he was sheathed deeply inside of the warm, wet slickness of her quivering-hot sex.

 The burning feel of being engulfed inside of her flame was so overwhelming as they’d finally joined as one; gasping in unison as they both shuddered from the sudden, sweet invasion. Gentle caresses and low moans were felt and heard as he suddenly began to move about flatly against her; his hips lazily plunging in out of her as he ravished her sweet mouth hotly with his lips and his tongue.   

 Her body began to shiver, her skin grew even hotter as his fingers skimmed upwards amongst her well-toned, muscular thigh. Hooking his arm up around her knee as he pressed her down firmly against her chest, he opened her up more fully to him as he suddenly began to grind his hips deeper inside of her channel. She whimpered, as she sucked in a large gasp of air, her nails digging into his backside as the slick, creamy sounds of their love making filled the air around them, in the brightness of the illuminating candlelight in their chambers.  

 Tears began to well and fall as he gazed lovingly into her eyes, her breathing hot and erratic as he kissed each one as they’d fallen, his grip tight around her backside as his arm was tucked securely underneath of her. He encircled his hips as he grinded closely against her clit, her fingers gripping him tightly as he suddenly changed his pace, thrusting in and out her in long and steady strokes. He grunted harshly as he began to feel himself coming so close and so soon; his hips driving deeper inside of her, as he repeatedly felt himself knock up against her swollen, engorged sex. “ _Ohhhh_ , _f_ - _fuckkk_ ,” he hissed under his breath, groaning gruffly into her open mouth, as she began to whimper at the blissful feel of him being so close and so deep inside of her.

 She felt and sounded so good to him that it made him shudder against her frame once more, as he grabbed a handful of her lush, perky breast, rolling the stiffened-pink bud between the tips of his fingers. He snaked his hand back down to her thigh as he picked her leg up, and slowly he began to plummet himself in and out of her in a slow and torturous pace. As he grinded his hips deeper inside of her hot, slickened walls, his balls began to tighten and ache as his vision went black and blurry, and suddenly, he released his seed deep inside of the silky-smooth depths of hers, hitting the back of her tight walls in long, heavy pulsating strokes. She held onto him, as he convulsed lightly atop of her body, her arms and legs wrapped tightly around him as she soothed him, telling him how much she loved him. His hips continued to rock in and out of her languidly, as she kissed him with complete passion filled with desire. And suddenly, as he sat up on his haunches, positioning himself over top of her, he began to spread his knees further apart from one another, as he pressed himself up against her plush, curvy arse cheeks. Grabbing her other thigh up high to hold her wider as she stifled back a moan, she braced herself against the mattress, grabbing a handful of the bed sheets as she awaited his satisfyingly, sweet assault on her exposed and needy wet cunt.

 He started off slow, as he savored the delicious feel of her tightness, as her cunt walls fluttered and clenched along the length of him; his girth stretching her wide and full in total completeness. The sultry sounds that fell away from her puffy lips as he held her, rocking her amongst his hips, made him shudder at the exquisite feel as he moved inside of her once more. “ _Ohhh Daenearrysss...”_ he hissed gruffly, at the delicious feel of her tightness, as she whimpered his name, the same in return. And with a gentle buck of his hips, as he plunged deeply into her tight abyss, she cried out, as he suddenly began to drive himself roughly inside of her, his seed gradually seeping out of her as he pounded into her greedy, wet clutch. His thighs and balls beginning to slap wetly, rhythmically against her bottom, as he held her legs up high, kissing her lightly against her silkened calf muscles. Her cries began to echo around them, as she bit down hard on her bottom lip from the sensation; her hands grasped firmly into the bed sheets above her as he fucked her right and proper, just how he knows his Queen really likes it.

 She wailed from his sweet, savage attack on her body, as his hand began to snake down in between their bodies where they joined. He moved the pad of his thumb slickly over her sensitivity, as he drove her higher and higher into her own ecstasy. And as they gazed into each other’s eyes with complete adoration, she grasped his biceps firmly, digging her nails in sharply, her face contorting abruptly as she threw her head back, sinking her teeth back into her puffy bottom lip. His hands pinned her thighs down more firmly, raising her bottom up even higher, as he continued to pound at her relentlessly, feeling her walls quicken finally, her skin even hotter as she tensed, and abruptly, he felt her come hard, as she screamed out his name, her exquisite cunt pulsating and clenching greedily around his slickened, thick shaft. Her essence was felt as it flowed from within her, like a waterfall would into an endlessly deep ocean. She shooked and shuddered about as she came down from her own sweet release, as they held onto each other’s sweat-dampened bodies in a emotionally-tight embrace. Soon after, he slid out of her quivering-wet center as it was soaked from their much needed releases of pleasure. They kissed each other softly as they’d laid afloat, savoring the sweet feeling of their afterglow in the glowering luminescence of the candlelight.     

 

 —————————————————————

 

Sleep soon would evade as they laid abed, in a blissful state after their lovemaking, conversing lightly of the day's events. They’d mentioned with warm smiles at how ecstatic they were to see the family and friends that they’ve missed sorely, as they too were busy trying to rebuild and restore life back into their kingdoms from the aftermaths of yesteryear’s wars. As he gazed into her lovely eyes that glimmered with sheer curiosity, she propped herself up onto one elbow as she asked, “Jon _,_ when did you find the timeto do _.._ all of this for us?”

 He knew that she had a slight hunch to the answer of her question, as he smiled sweetly at her.

 “It was Missandei _,_ wasn’t it ?” she breathed out.

 “Aye _, it_ was _,_ my love _._ ”

 “Hmm ,” she said with a smile, as he knew she was deep inside of her thoughts again, thinking fondly of her dear friend that she adored with all of her heart. “ Do you see why I love her so much _,”_ she said with the most genuine, kind hearted smile.

 “Don’t worry, I have somethin’ special planned for her and Grey Worm, because ya know, their one year together is soon approachin‘ as well. ”

 “Ohh,” she said with excitement and enthusiasm, “And what shall that plan be, my King?”

 He paused as he suddenly spoke, “.. A trip, to her home land in Naath, I figured, so that she can finally be reunited with her family once again. ”

 Her eyes shown of pure emotion as she breathed out, “ _Ohhh Jonn,_ she will _absolutely_ love that.” She paused, as she bent down to place a chaste kiss amongst his lips, as she smoothed her fingers into his messy black locs of hair. She laid her head amongst his chest once more, closing their eyes as they finally let sleep prevail.

 “Hmm, one other thing love,” she asked wearily, “.. or better yet, maybe a request? “

“Mmmm, and what shall that be Dany?”

 “I request that every year that follows from this day forward, that the walls and halls of this castle will be decked in none other than…. _mistletoe_.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading!! If you’ve enjoyed it, please leave a comment/kudo below, they are the motivation that keeps me goin, as they mean soo much to me!!


End file.
